


Fear Is An Illusion

by johnsidney



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Is An Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dummybunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummybunny/gifts).



> 1.此文只是一篇drabble，在極其偶然的情況下寫成並送給吾友兔寶。  
> 2.背景設在第八集之後。  
> 3.他們不屬於我。

－－後來Rust拜訪我的次數略顯多了一些，不過他還是常常待在自己深居簡出到過份的房子裡，時不時我就邀請自己過去坐坐。

我們偶爾住在一起，長期不間斷的同居生活不適合我們。特別是Rust，他經常需要單獨一個人去某些地方。和過去不同，這些失蹤都沒什麼大不了的。有一次我在他的冰箱門上看見某張照片，這才明白有一陣子他去了復活節島。

當然，你不會奢望看到一張頭戴遮陽帽，對著鏡頭擺出觀光客笑容的Rust。但反正，他終究很樂在其中。那些照片可能從特殊的角度拍攝，或者，他媽的總是有些該死的隱喻或其他的鬼東西。拉帕努伊島，Rust強調，就好像復活節島這個稱呼讓人尷尬似的。世界的肚臍。會說話的木頭。...要吃沙拉嗎?我問。

我們的生活已經沒有驚險，Rust和我，有時會為這樣的轉變感到由衷的窘迫。好吧，在很多方面那傢伙依然故我。他對我無意間培養出的各種興趣都表示不屑一顧，並且依舊常常說些令人匪夷所思的話，他喝醉時甚至會怪我沒有把它們全部記下來。

「你說話非要那樣不可嗎?傳說、莫名其妙的胡言亂語。」

「我只是委婉的告訴你我不喜歡你在我的陽台放蜘蛛草。」

「...謝了。」

他充滿說服力的信口胡謅，偶爾會在他不想跟我對著電視機討論球賽潛規則的時候達到巔峰，用割草機干擾他腦中那些陰暗的學識明顯不管用。因為球賽總會結束，而他要是有心，就可以在你旁邊說個不停。

 

不過，日子還是比以前好上很多。

Rust的那雙眼睛，時不時還是會看到點東西。我發現他的視線，就好像那些鳥會盤旋飛繞成難以置信的形狀，或者落日低垂到樹間時，在他的身體周圍製造出世界上不曾存在過的顏色或光影。

有一次他說有一群鳥將我團團圍住，說那些鳥朝我鋪天蓋地的席捲而來，就要將我的骨與肉撕扯殆盡。我不太記得那些鳥在那傢伙的腦子裡代表什麼意義，它們總是有無數的象徵供人解讀。我只記得Rust的神情讓我聯想到洞窟內筆直而下至無盡黑暗的巨大階梯時，朝我筆直又缺乏常理的走來，夕陽在他身後凝聚成小小的光源，並且散發出菸的味道。

黑星存在於我們共同的記憶裡，Rust仍保有那個習慣，就是將長久以來的幻視當作一種習慣。而那並沒有使他變得比誰都勇敢。

我沒有幻視，但我偶爾也做惡夢。我仍記得當時Rust的腹部像是被擊碎的蟹殼，紅色與周圍的黑暗融為一體，他躺在我懷裡，卻像是進入了另一個世界。我依然記得那天我們在恐懼與剝奪心智的深淵向現實世界招手，Rust奄奄一息，發出求援聲響的人是我，我感覺自己比過去的任何時刻都還要充滿力量。

我記得黑色星星照耀著我們。我記得我將Rust從輪椅上撐起來，他的皮膚暴露在冷濕的空氣中太久，以至於竟散發出讓我勃起的氣味。我記得我們回家後在Rust那張小小的床上幹了幾次。我記得Rust發出的聲響，那汗水與喘息聲就如同他在醫院外的痛哭失聲一般熱烈卻又不再苦痛。

許多事情一但發生了，就不會忘記。烤箱裡的嬰兒讓我意識到自己看過太多對人生無益的風景，Rust在漆黑星空下的哭聲卻對我的生命引發實質的意義。

那一次，Rust朝我筆直又缺乏常理的走來，他的神情讓我聯想到洞窟內筆直而下至無盡黑暗的巨大階梯，夕陽在他身後凝聚成小小的光源，幻象中的眾鳥隨著報稅人的到來四處飛散，只有菸的味道使一切得以停滯在天殺的現實世界。

日子已經比過去好很多，Rust偶爾產生幻覺，我則偶爾做夢。大部分時候，黑星不到最深最深的夜晚到來時不會現身。

”然後我就到了那裡，而他帶著我的身體走了。在那個褻瀆神明的地方，那個不潔的深坑，那個黑暗國度發源的地方...我沒法承受...我不會承受......”

但我倆早已見識過最最未知的恐懼。

”要是他再把我倆送到這裡來，我就要殺了他...我就要殺了他...!”

而恐懼則是人類最最古老的情感。


End file.
